The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
After the laying of a new floor surface such as linoleum, laminate, or hardwood, often heavy appliances must be positioned onto the flooring. While often the appliances are lifted into position, more often the appliances are slid over the flooring. This movement can cause damage to the flooring surface such as gauging or scratching.
According to the present teachings, a system is provided which allows a user or mover to move large, heavy appliances across finished floor surfaces without damaging by scratching, indenting or cracking under the weight of the object. When placing the object on the mover's surface, the weight becomes distributed and absorbed across the mover instead of localized points such as the case with casters, wheels or legs.
According to other teachings, a method for moving an appliance is disclosed. The method includes placing a pair of planar laminar shims under the appliance, the shims having a reduced friction surface between the shims and the floor surface and an increased friction surface between the shims and the appliance. The friction layer holds the object in place while the object is then pushed or pulled horizontally across a surface while the underside of the mover protects the surface in addition to aiding in its movement.
Further areas of applicability of the present disclosure will become apparent from the detailed description, the claims and the drawings. The detailed description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the disclosure.
In the drawings, reference numbers may be reused to identify similar and/or identical elements.